El reencuentro con un viejo amigo
by amsp14
Summary: Corazón Salvaje (1993). Noel Mancera siempre quiso ayudar a Juan del Diablo; pero el chico había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Hasta que una noche, por vueltas del destino, sus caminos volvieron a cruzarse.


_Esta es una historia de las más viejas que tengo de Corazón Salvaje. Está basada en la telenovela mexicana de 1993. En este caso solo tiene dos personajes de esa serie Noel Mancera y Juan del Diablo, que fueron interpretados magistralmente por Enrique Lizalde y Eduardo Palomo, respectivamente. Es una única escena correspondiente a un relato ubicado entre el primer y el segundo capítulo de la telenovela._

**_Este relato fue escrito sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión. Fue publicado anteriormente, por mí, en el Foro Internacional de Corazón Salvaje (bajo el mismo nick)._**

* * *

**El reencuentro…**

Era una noche calurosa y don Noel Mancera caminaba a paso lento pero constante por las calles, acercándose a la Iglesia de San Pedro. Había estado fuera de esos parajes por cerca de tres años.

San Pedro no había cambiado mucho, de hecho no había cambiado nada. La presencia del abogado y notario había despertado la curiosidad de algunos de los habitantes del lugar; pues la gran mayoría lo recordaban y se preguntaban el motivo de su regreso… y de su partida.

Noel Mancera se había ido sin despedirse de nadie. Algunos decían que había viajado a la capital a buscar fortuna. Otros murmuraban que había regresado a su pueblo de origen, no muy lejos de allí, a buscar a un amor antiguo. Y unos pocos, menos alejados de la verdad, insistían en que el notario había partido para no ver lo que sucedía en Campo Real y en San Pedro con la llegada de doña Sofía a la dirección absoluta de la hacienda.

Esa no era la razón de la marcha del licenciado Mancera, pero su partida si se relacionaba con la familia Alcázar y Valle… Había partido luego de la muerte de su amigo Francisco, aunque no inmediatamente sino unas semanas después.

Sofía, la esposa de Francisco, había terminado con sus días como administrador de Campo Real inmediatamente después de que enterró a su marido. En el fondo él la comprendía…

Noel conocía el secreto… **sabía**… y eso Sofía no podía permitirlo. La mujer había interceptado una carta de su marido dirigida al notario y aunque no la había leído, estaba segura que se relacionaba con ese chico horrible que había intentado dar a su Andrés como compañero de juego.

El licenciado recordaba claramente a ese chico. Tres años después de haberlo visto por unos días no podía olvidar la mirada altiva con la que enfrentaba a todos y la arrogancia propia de un Alcázar que derrochaba en cada gesto. Por supuesto que tampoco olvidaba la mirada de adoración que Andrés tenía para Juan, ni la decepción en su rostro al darse cuenta que Juan no regresaría por él y se había ido con sus ahorros y sus sueños…

Noel seguía su camino sumido en este y otros recuerdos que le hacían pensar constantemente en la suerte que habría corrido el primogénito de su amigo Francisco… ¿qué habría sido de Juan? Seguramente debía ser ya un joven apuesto y, esperaba, que también fuera una persona de bien.

Cuando se aproximaba a la calle en la que se encontraba su casa vio un grupo de tres chicos que se acercaba silenciosamente a él. Su instinto de supervivencia le dijo que algo no estaba bien… tres jóvenes juntos que caminaban sin dirigirse ni mirada ni palabra eran definitivamente sospechosos. Con un leve gesto, el chico que parecía el líder del grupo indicó a los otros que se prepararan y Noel apretó fuertemente su bastón.

Todo sucedió muy de prisa. Dos de los jóvenes se habían aproximado a él con evidentes intenciones de lastimarlo y tomar sus pertenencias, pero el que parecía ser el líder del grupo no pudo aproximarse al notario. Otro chico, con ropas más gastadas que los tres atacantes lo había tacleado y luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con el bandido. Los dos esbirros no se había decidido a atacar al licenciado pero tampoco a defender a su "amigo" y miraban asustados la pelea que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Los dos jóvenes peleaban fieramente, pero era evidente que el defensor del notario llevaba todas las de ganar. Aunque más delgado que el bandido, su habilidad y agilidad le daban la ventaja. Noel, aprovechando la distracción de los otros dos los había amenazado con su bastón y ambos habían corrido dejando a su jefe en la estacada.

El chico más joven estaba aporreando a su contrincante. Don Noel decidió intervenir antes de que lo lastimara seriamente y pudiese tener problemas por eso, pero al acercarse, una sensación de _déjà vu_ lo obligó a sacudir su cabeza y mirar dos veces a su nuevo amigo… Se repuso prontamente y al separar a los luchadores, su atacante echó a correr sin mirar atrás.

– Juan –murmuró don Noel mientras miraba con ternura a su "salvador".

El chico había dejado la pelea y miraba ceñudo al hombre que le había llamado por su nombre, ¿acaso lo conocía? El joven se alejó instintivamente, pues era de naturaleza desconfiada y miraba atentamente al hombre … una luz de reconocimiento brillo entonces en sus ojos, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Por el contrario, se enderezó y frunció el seño, a la vez que examinaba al abogado y su mente de enviaba escenas antiguas relacionadas con su vida unos años antes.

– ¿No me recuerdas? –dijo el del bastón mirándolo con una sonrisa– te has hecho todo un hombre… y te pareces mucho a tu padre.

Este último comentario había pronunciado el gesto del chico. Era un muchacho de 17 años, fuerte, sano, con los cabellos largos y rebeldes. Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes (probablemente herencia de su madre…) y el trazo de su cara era varonil y atractivo, como el que su padre ostentara en sus mejores días.

– ¿Quién es usted? –dijo cortante y agresivo el joven que se erguía ahora mostrando su heredado porte aristocrático y obviando que conocía al abogado.

– Veo que no me recuerdas… –dijo sonriendo y acercándose un poco a Juan– Soy Noel Mancera, estaba con don Francisco Alcázar la noche que le llevaste la carta de Carmona –aclaró sabiendo que era innecesario, pero siguiendo el juego del chico– gracias por tu ayuda Juan.

El chico no dijo ni media palabra y el notario consideró que era mejor dejarlo con sus pensamientos… ahora volvían a vivir en el mismo pueblo, inevitablemente volvería a encontrarlo…

Juan por su parte no podía contener la oleada de recuerdos que llegaban a su mente… El rostro del hombre que tenía en frente le hablaba de los únicos momentos felices de su época de adolescente, de hecho: de toda su vida.

Recordaba a la perfección la casa del notario y como lo había convencido de ir a Campo Real, la conversación en la que le prometiera que lo traería de regreso si no le gustaba estar en la hacienda y la promesa de recibirlo en su casa si eso sucedía… pero sobre todo recordaba aquel apelativo qué solo él había utilizado para dirigirse al joven Juan. Todos en San Pedro se dirigían a él como "_bandido_", "_maldito_", "_bastardo_" y cientos de apelativos más… pero don Noel le había llamado "_**hijo**_".

Mientras los recuerdos asaltaban a Juan del Diablo, Noel Mancera dio media vuelta para retirarse. Comenzaba a dar su primer paso hacia la casa cuando la fuerte voz del joven lo hizo detenerse.

– No debería transitar a solas por esta calle, a esta hora suele ser peligrosa.

– Es cierto –afirmó el abogado volviéndose a encarar al chico– estaré más atento la próxima vez.

– No se acobarda por el ataque –dijo Juan con tono de aprobación– me gusta…

– Gracias –dijo con sorpresa– además, no creo que se metan más conmigo después de enfrentarse a ti.

Una breve pero reconocible sonrisa apareció en los labios de Juan del Diablo, que cruzó los brazos y miró fijamente a los ojos del abogado.

– Es posible –accedió– aunque solo devolvía el favor…

Ambos recordaron su segundo encuentro en la vida, cuando don Noel detuvo una pelea en la playa en la que un grupo de chicos atacaba a un Juan del Diablo aguerrido pero solo ante un grupo de hijos de marinos.

Una leve sonrisa surgió de los labios del abogado, quien se atrevió a verse ignorado por Juan, pero aún así le tendió la mano.

– Nuevamente, gracias Juan…

– Ahora es definitivamente Juan del Diablo… –dijo estrechando la mano de uno de los únicos hombres que había hecho algo por él en sus primeros años de vida. Ahora la sonrisa era amplia y sincera.

– Juan del Diablo… lo recuerdo y lo recordaré –dijo sonriendo a su vez– cuando ocupes cualquier cosa, solo tienes que buscarme; aquella es mi casa, aunque supongo que la recuerdas… ya una vez estuviste allí –dijo señalando su vivienda– siempre serás bienvenido.

El chico hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y soltó la mano de don Noel. Era obvio que el encuentro había terminado y el notario comenzó a caminar hacia su vivienda. Notó como la mirada del joven no lo abandonó hasta llegar a la puerta. Al abrirla y traspasar el umbral, se volvió y se despidió con la mano de Juan del Diablo.

El chico hizo un gesto con su cabeza y miró al notario cerrar la puerta de su casa. Su mirada se perdió en la luz que se encendió dentro y sus pensamientos también siguieron otro rumbo. Don Noel Mancera era el recuerdo de una historia dolorosa y cruel… su propia historia. El notario le había tendido la mano incluso cuando su "padre" aún no aceptaba que él era su hijo. Lo había tratado amablemente cuando lo conoció y, según le dijeron, lo había buscado por el puerto después de su escape de Campo Real.

Al huir de la hacienda, Juan se había sumado a la tripulación de un barco en calidad de grumete. Era una experiencia completamente diferente a la que don Francisco le prometiera en sus primeros días en Campo Real, era evidente que no estudiaría para ser el capitán de un barco… pero con estudios o sin ellos, tendría su propio barco y alcanzaría la fortuna: estaba decidido a ello.

Ser grumete había sido la peor experiencia de su vida, pero le había enseñado todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en el mar y, pronto, cuando tuviera su propio barco, esas vivencias le podrían salvar la vida.

A su regreso a San Pedro le habían contado que el notario Mancera lo había buscado insistentemente por los barrios bajos. Algunos insistieron en que algo malo debía haber hecho Juan para que un notario lo buscara de esa manera precisamente cuando el chico prácticamente había huido de San Pedro. Pero la mayoría le aseguraron que el licenciado era una persona honesta y de buenos sentimientos, que no le conocían ninguna injusticia cometida y que su interés en él había sido legítimo. Es más, el Tuerto, uno de los amigos de Juan, le había informado que Noel Mancera había viajado a Veracruz a buscarlo, pues averiguó que el barco de Juan se dirigía hacia ese puerto.

Estos y otros recuerdos atravesaban veloces por la mente del joven… Con una sensación de bienestar, Juan se alejó de esa calle… tal vez la suerte o el destino le permitiera encontrar al notario en otro momento y otra situación.

Noel Mancera era una persona a la que no le molestaría volver a ver… casi podía decir que le agradaría encontrarlo y ser merecedor de su estima.

Si todo lo que le habían dicho del interés del abogado por él era cierto, Juan tal vez (solo tal vez) se acercaría a llamar a esa puerta…

* * *

Espero que fuera una lectura agradable.


End file.
